My Busty Super-Girlfriend
by BW Lewis
Summary: (Continues after JP-Rider's fic Green Love (DC) chapter Pen-Pal.) Beast Boy and Powergirl are in a relationship, and they must struggle with the challenges of living on opposite sides of the country, Powergirl being a Justice League member, and Beast Boy being a Titan.
1. First Date

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEATS BOY, POWERGIRL OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter One- First Date

Beast Boy paced back and forth in his room as he occasionally sparred his Powergirl poster a glance. 'I should probably take that poster down, but then again I've had that poster since we first started the Titans and she first came into the superhero scene. Karen might be angry that I have that. She might not really mind then.'

The green Titan was about to continue that train of thought when he got a call on his communicator. "Hello." He greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Marky." Powergirl greeted her boyfriend of one week. "I got a free weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to spend it together?" She asked.

"I'd love to, Karen." Beast Boy replied with a soft smile on his lips.

"Great, meet you there in a minute." Karen responds as she hangs up, as Beast Boy rush out of the room. Once he's out, he passed by Robin and Starfire.

"What's the rush Beast Boy?" Robin inquired.

"Yes, friend Beast Boy, why are you in the hurry?" Starfire asked her surrogate green brother.

"Karen's got a free weekend, and she's coming over." Beast Boy replied with a happy smile on his face.

"That's great, Beast Boy." Robin commented with a smirk.

"That is glorious, Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed in joy as she naturaly floats higher into the air. "Maybe she and I can do the talking of the girl and the braiding of the hair, and the make overs!"

"I'm sure she would like that, Star." Beast Boy replied to his Tamaranean friend who was so happy at the thought of actually being able to do all of the things that she mentioned.

"You must tell me when she arrives! Maybe we can do the double dating?" Starfire asked with a sparkle in her eyes which the changeling matched.

"That's a great idea, Star." Beast Boy agreed. "Dick Greyson and Garfield Logan going out on the town with their smoking hot girlfriend! The press with have a field day."

"I never should have told you my secret identity." Robin grumbled with an amused sigh.

"Nope you shouldn't." Beast Boy responded when they heard a voice calling out.

"Hello! Woman of Titanium in the house!" Powergirl yelled out to the Titans to hear.

"Gotta go; catch ya later Rob and Star." Beast Boy said as he ran across the halls waving Starfire and Robin goodbye as he ran to his girlfriend. Though more like crashed into her as they fall down. The green Titan then notice that he is on top of Power Girl "Ah! Sorry Karen, I should've look at where I'm going, silly me." he apologized as they're still on the floor.

"Its okay, Marky." Power Girl replied as she grabs her boyfriend and helps themselves up "I should've look both ways as well."

"Guess we're both clumsy people." Beast Boy replied as they laugh at their clumsiness.

"Do you guys have an extra room for me to sleep in or do I get the couch?" Powergirl asked with a raised brow.

"Why not sleep in my room?" Beast Boy questioned as he waggled his brow. "Just kidding. We got a room for you, but it is pretty dusty." He added when he saw the look on the busty blonds' face. "It belonged to an ex Titan."

"Can you take me too it? I have my bags in the common room and I can take them to the room after I know where it is." Powergirl inquires as she brought her boyfriend's body to hers. "Then we can do some more...boyfriend/girlfriend activities."

"I love that idea." Beast Boy replied before he left his girlfriend's embrace and took her hand as he led her to Terra's old room. "Luckily this room is right next to mine so if you ever get scarred I can quickly comfort you."

"I don't get scared, Marky." Power Girl states with pride as she looks at her green boyfriend "But I wouldn't mind having you with me for the night."

Beast Boy blushed as he's thinking of taking Power Girl to the room and make love, though he can hear his inner Beast saying 'Mate with her, you totally own it.' and then add 'Also, record more episodes of 'Mad Men' for which Beast Boy has to wonder why he's been subconsciously record Mad Men all the time.

/

"Who was this ex-Titan that roomed here?" Powergirl asked her boyfriend as she observed the spartan room. 'No clear indication on if the person was a male or female.'

"Her name was Terra." Beast Boy answered in a distant voice which his girlfriend noticed.

"What happened to her?" Powergirl asked.

"She betrayed us to, Slade." Beast Boy informed as he spat out the super soldier's name. "She was confused and desperate to control her powers, and he offered a quick solution and she went for it."

"They sound like someone I wouldn't meet." Power Girl states "You might want to hold your mouth and nose." she told him as Beast Boy covers his face as the Titanium Woman blew the dust out of the room and opens the door to get all the dust out "There, all the dust bunnies gone out." she said.

"Wow, you blew the dust out and this place looks good." Beast Boy comments as he saw the sparkle around the room.

"Yeah well stopping a tornado from tearing a farm wasn't a big deal." she said as she sits on the round bed as she takes her boots off "So, what can we do just the two of us?" the blond bombshell asked as she lay on the bed as Beast Boy gaze at her beauty.

"I could take you out on that first date." Beast Boy suggested as he blushed. "There is a pretty decent Italian restaurant in Jump City that you might like."

"That sounds like an amazing idea, Beasty." Powergirl commented as she got a thought. "Do we go as civilians or superheroes? In uniform guarantees people bugging us, and if we go as civilians then we can have a more private time with people asking for our pictures and autographs."

"Then civilians. The press got enough photos with us at the pizza joint." Beast Boy commented with a smirk. "I just need to get my holorings and then I'll be ready."

"Alright, I'll wait at the common room then. Don't be long." Power Girl told him as she kiss Beast Boy on the lips as he left the room, as Power Girl changes clothes quickly as she rush to the common room.

/

"Hey, don't mind me; I'll be waiting here until Marky comes." Karen Starr told as she's in her secret identity. She wears black triangular glasses as she wears a green stripe sweater that hugs her ample curves and blue denim jeans with hiker boots on.

"We don't mind as well Friend Karen, don't we, Friend Raven?" Starfire said as Raven just shrugs.

"It's fine." Raven replied in an uninterested manner.

"This is actually our first date." Karen commented to the Tamaranean girl who is sitting beside her. "He mentioned an Italian restaurant."

"That sounds glorious, Friend Karen!" Starfire replied as she and the blond shared a brief hug which neither got hurt by. "I believe that you, I, Boyfriend Robin and Friend Beast Boy should do the double dating."

"I'd like that, Star. Maybe we can do that tomorrow or the next time I'm in town." Karen replied with a soft smile. 'I hope Gar wouldn't mind a double date.'

"Hey Star, Rae. Are you ready to go, Karen?" Garfield greeted as he entered the common room to reveal his blond hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Ready to jet, Gar." Karen replied. "I can quickly fly us into an alley and nobody would see us."

"Let's do it." Garfield replied. "Bye!"

/

Garfield and Karen flown to an alley as they walk out of there and head down to the Italian restaurant called "The Tomato Cavern."

"Hope this place is fancy." Karen asked as Garfield smiles.

"Best Italian restaurant in the city. I should know, I am part Italian myself." Gar states as he holds Karen's hand as they enter the restaurant.

The new couple entered the restaurant and is instantly seated, apparently being the adopted son of Steve Dayton and Rita Farr gets you seated quickly.

"Right this way, Mr. Logan." The man ushered the pair to the 'finest table' in the whole restaurant.

"Thank you, sir." Garfield replied while he flashed his date a confident smile. "This will be the greatest first date ever."

"I sure hope so." Karen commented with a smirk of her own.

"Hello, I am Drake and I will be your waiter for today, what kind of drinks can I serve for you two?" Drake asked the two.

"I'll have some Sprite." Gar required.

"Me too." Karen also required.

"Alright, two Sprites coming up." Drake said as he walks out leaving the two blonds alone.

"Well, other than my job as CEO of Starr Enterprise, it's pretty hectic. But the company's doing good for a good cause." Karen replied as she grins to Garfield.

"I bet. You'd imagine the shock on my adopted parent's faces when I told them that I was dating the Karen Starr, CEO of Starr Enterprises." Garfield commented which made his date blush. "If you don't mind me asking, just why did you start your company?" He inquired.

"I originaly wanted to find a way to get back home, but then I started to like it here and then I found out that my home was destroyed. So I simply keep it working so thousands of people don't lose their jobs." Karen answered in a hushed tone so only her boyfriend would hear.

"I'm sorry to hear about your home, Karen." Garfield replied in the same hushed tone. "Home is where the heart is, and my heart is in the wild plains of Africa."

"You've been to Africa?" Karen questioned.

"I was born and raised there." Garfield answered in pride.

"What was that like?" Karen inquired as she was curious about her boyfriend's upbringing.

"It was a normal life for me." Garfield honestly answered. "To someone not from Africa it might be...different but for me it was normal."

"That's true." Karen replied. "So what about when you compare the two?"

"Africa was much more...cleaner in life. The air isn't as polluted, the roaring plains, and lush jungles." Garfield answered. "What was life lie when you first arrived on Earth? I read about some reports when Kara first came, but was yours different from her's?"

"Well mine is similar to Kal's and Kara's." She replied in a whispered tone "Dad sends me to follow my cousin, but I grew up during my travels through space. I was 18 when I arrived Earth."

"What was it like having all of this powers that just came out of nowhere? I remember when I first got my powers. I turned into a mongoose and killed and ate a snake that was about to attack my mother. I was stuck in that form for hours before I was able to control the animal and change back." Garfield stated with a blank face when he mentioned his mother.

"It was hard to control so many powers at the same time. I had a constant headache for months when I first arrived and my cousin thought me the trick that Ma Kent taught him when he was just a child." Karen answered. "Vision, hearing, speed, strength, and breath. And let's not forget the body that I had then which is what I have now. Guys would just stare, and then my eyes would just glow red and they would run."

"Yeah, instincts won't fun to try to control when I was a child. Trying to control something that was trying to become my very nature. I gave up meat just to weaken the stress." Garfield replied.

"All we need is some hard work to control our strengths." Karen replied "Where is that waiter with our drinks?" She asked impatiently as she spots the waiter.

"Sorry that your drinks are late, Mr. Logan, and Ms. Starr. I've been giving lots of orders, here and there." Drake states as he hands out their drinks "There you go, you two can look inside your menus and I'll come back to get your orders." He said as he walks out to give another order.

"Busy guy." Garfield states as he looks at his date "Now, what would you like, Karen? I wouldn't mind if you choose anything with meat if you want."

"Gar, have I also mention that I'm an animal rights activists? As in my company helps raise money for animal shelters, zoos, and rescue lost animals." Karen states as Garfield stares in awed.

"Maybe we can host a charity ball together." Garfield suggested. "Steve and Rita are always saying that I should do more with my life than simply my private job, but I was always kind of nervous and felt out of place in high society. I mean let's face it; I'm the son of two world renowned scientists and the adopted son of the fifth richest man in the world. I still feel like the kid who doesn't belong with the other privileged kids. Maybe with you at my side I won't feel so out of place."

"That is a great idea, Garfield. Maybe that's what we can talk about tomorrow. Dick and Kori might like to join as well. Well, mostly Kori would." Karen replied with a soft smile.

"Kori would probably go out and hunt down the people who abuse animals." Garfield joked before he thought about it and realized that she probably would. "Second thought, she would do just that."

"Are you two ready to order?" The waiter questioned the two.

"I would like the salmon and a small salad." Karen answered because of her boyfriend's words.

"I would like the tofu special, please." Garfield informed the waiter as they turned in their menus and the man left.

"Have you ever thought about eating meat again?" Karen asked her boyfriend. "Surely you would be able to control your instincts now."

"No, I haven't really thought about that." Garfield honestly answered. "I've spent so much time telling people that I don't eat meat because I've been those animals and having my Meat VS Tofu arguments with Victor that it just feels natural."

"So I guess there isn't a chance of getting you to try this salmon?" Karen questioned with an arched brow.

"If I was to try meat of any kind it would have to be when I'm alone and absolutely with no chemicals in the meat." Garfield answered. 'Would I eat meat simply because Karen suggested it?'

"Maybe I can try some of your tofu?" Karen inquired. "I've never had it and it is something that you eat."

"Sure, Karen." Garfield responded before the food arrived twenty minutes later.

"Here's your order sir, and ma'am." The waiter told as he hands out the salmon and tofu spaghetti to Karen and Garfield "For dessert, we have ice cream, and some chocolate brownies." He states.

"I'm willing to try some of strawberry ice cream." Karen asked for.

"I'll have the mint chip ice cream for dessert." Garfield told as the waiter leave "So, willing to try some tofu?" He asked.

"Yes I am." Karen answered before her boyfriend cut her off a small piece of his tofu, and she placed it in her mouth and started to chew. "Hmm...interesting."

/

Hour and a half later Garfield is walking his girlfriend to her room which is right next to his and he shyly walked beside her while she was more confident.

'Do I kiss her before she goes into her room?' Garfield asked himself as his girlfriend has similar thoughts.

'Will he kiss me before he turns in? This is our first date and first date kiss.' Karen thought to herself.

As they stop at the room, Garfield and Karen face each other as they gaze into their eyes.

"Well, this is it for the night." Garfield said as he blushed. 'Better than nothing.'

"Yea, sure is Marky." Karen replied as she gulps 'I hope he kiss me, maybe on the cheek.' She then saw her boyfriend tip toed as he tries to kiss her on the cheek 'There it is.' She thought as she smiled when Garfield plants a kiss on her cheek.

"Well, I'll be next door so if you need anything, just knock." He said as he shyly went into his room, leaving the blond bombshell happy.

"Will do." Karen dreamily whispered before she went into her own room and jumped onto the bed and slipped under the covers not bothering to change clothes. 'Amazing.' She thought as she felt the warmth still on her cheek from the kiss.

/

'Gar, you awesome man.' Garfield thought as he unknowingly copied is girlfriend's actions except he touched his lips with a smile on his face. 'Best first date ever.'

**Brought to you by JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Here it is the long awaited Beast Boy/Powergirl fic which is continuance of JP-Rider's Green Love (DC) chapter Pen Pals. **


	2. Day After

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, POWERGIRL OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter Two- Day After

Karen woke up and was quickly agitated when she realized that her com-link was being hailed. "What is it!?" She demanded after she walked over to it.

"Powergirl, this is Superman and you are needed at the watchtower for an important meeting." Superman told his cousin over the com-link and he heard her curse in Kryptonian.

"This is my day off, Kal. I just want to spend time with, Beast Boy." Powergirl whined over the line and she got dressed in less than two seconds.

"Then take him with you. He can wait for you and after the meeting you can show him around the Watchtower." Superman suggested.

"I would have to ask him before I leave then. Goodbye Kal, I'll be leaving as soon as I can." Powergirl replied before she ended the conversation. "So much for sleeping in." She muttered as she glanced at the clock that read seven am.

/

"I'd love some of your tofu flavored bikini, Karen." Beast Boy muttered in his sleep as he starts to eat his pillow. "It tastes delicious."

He was unfortunately pulled from his amazing dream when he heard the sound of a knock at his door and he lazily opened it to see the face of his shocked girlfriend as she looked at his boxers.

"Yes, Powergirl?" Beast Boy asked as he took notice of her uniform, and he was not disappointed with the view.

"Get dressed Marky, my cousin called in an important meeting and I'm taking you with me." Powergirl replied as she looks at his Green Lantern boxers. 'Me likey.' she thought dreamily.

"O-okay Karen, I'll be ready." Beast Boy stammered as he gets up and brings out his uniform pants and shirt. 'That leotard of hers makes her look so...stunning. Especially those legs of hers, no Gar! Keep your arousal in control, last thing PG needs to see is my morning wood.' he thought as he puts his shirt on as he's prepared to go out. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Good, now hold on to me." Powergirl told him as Beast Boy walked up to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist as Powergirl calls the Watchtower for teleportation as they teleport to the Watchtower.

/

Seconds later that reappear in the Justice League Watchtower and the impatient face of Superman.

"Young lady what took you so long?" Superman demanded. "The meeting starts in one minute."

"A minute!?" Powergirl yelped in shock. "I'm sorry Beast Boy, but I won't be able to take you to my quarters before the meeting." She apologized.

"That's alright, PG." Beast Boy forgave his girlfriend which made her smile. "I'll just walk around and...do stuff." He told her.

"Or you can hang out with a guy like me." Kid Flash stated with a goofy smile. "Sup, BB!"

"KF, my man!" Beast Boy shouted in return as he and his friend exchanged handshakes. "PG, I'll just chill with Kid Flash until you are done with your meeting." He told his girlfriend.

"Alright Beast Boy, don't do anything...stupid." Powergirl begged before flying away almost knocking Jinx over.

"Whoa, is that Powergirl." Jinx asked as she saw the blond bombshell flying to the meeting.

"Yeah, we're dating." Beast Boy replied with a proud smile.

"Dude, now way." Kid Flash asked in awe. "That's so awesome!"

"So, have you felt her boobs yet?" Jinx asked with a coy smile.

"No!" Beast Boy yelped in embarrassment at the question. "We've like just started dating like less than a month."

"Wally touched my boobs within that time frame." Jinx commented which makes her boyfriend blush.

"Nicole, don't tell BB that." Kid Flash whined at his girlfriend.

"Well PG and I are wanting to take things slow." Beast Boy responded to the bold girl. "We will get to that when we get to it."

"I've touched her boobs." Jinx stated with a smirk. "I've gotten farther with your girlfriend than you have." She teased.

"Oh please, Jinx." Beast Boy said as he cross his arms. "So, anywhere to go at the Watchtower"

"All the mess hall's serving is those baked potato chips, chicken sandwiches, salad, and you have to like pay the register for them." Kid Flash replied. "There's also this view on the moon, the sun, and Earth."

"Always wanted to see what Earth looks like." Beast Boy replied as the three went to see the Earth's view.

/

"Alright, And now we're gonna discuss about possible recruitment in the Justice League." Superman states as he and the rest of the heroes all gathered around for the important meeting "If anyone have any suggestions on any new members, please raise your hand to speak."

Powergirl heard this as she raise her hand as she spoke "Beast Boy can make a good member."

"You mean your boyfriend?" Hawkgirl asked.

"What makes him League material, if I must say?" Wonder Woman asked as she cross her arms.

"Well Princess, my Marky helped take down the Brotherhood of Evil." Powergirl replied with a prideful smirk.

"That is true. Beast Boy has been admired by many young heroes of the new generation." Martian Manhunter stated as he agreed with Powergirl. "We could use some Titans members in the League."

"There is Wally and Jinx." Flash or Barry Allen in private stated. "They are always here anyways and they are eighteen."

"Cyborg would be a good addition as well." Martian Manhunter added to the list. "Argent is also a good choice, her powers are similar to the Green Lantern's but she doesn't have to charge a battery to use them."

"Robin has certainly chilled out since he started dating Starfire." Hal Jordan the Green Lantern commented which made the darker side of the trinity roll his eyes.

"Wondergirl, Raven, Bushido, and Bumble Bee would all make decent additions to the League, but the question is will they accept our offers?" Batman replied in his deep monotone voice that made the Amazon in the room swoon.

"I think Donna would accept it, she wants to be just like me." Wonder Woman replied to the Dark Knight. "Wally and Nichole are already here, and I'm sure this Marky wouldn't mind getting to spend time with, Karen."

"Only I can call him Marky, Diana." Powergirl told the Amazon with a pride smile.

"Anyone else?" Superman asked.

"Speedy decides to go by Red Arrow and he has been wanting to join the League." Green Arrow stated.

"Starfire." Batman surprisingly stated as the League members looked at him in shock. "Problem?" He asked with an edge in his voice.

"Not really, we would expect something Captain Marvel would suggest." Hawkman replied as the aforementioned Captain chuckled at this moment.

"If she joins then Robin would join." Batman defended his choice.

"You you are just using her as a tool to get Robin to join the League?" Powergirl asked in a raised brow. "You know I could tell her?"

"Yes I am, and yes I know." Batman replied to the Woman of Titanium.

/

"That was pretty awesome view of Earth." Beast Boy commented as he and Jinx sat down in the cafeteria while Kid Flash volunteered to get everybody lunch.

"I just love it." Jinx sighed. "Being able to have a god's eye view."

"Yeah, I can see why the League wants us here more often." Kid Flash states as he got lots of food from the cafeteria "Got your salad, BB."

"Thanks, Wally." Beast Boy said as he opens the container full of salad and a bag of chips. "So what are you guys up to lately."

"Oh you know, stop some bad guys, kissing, saving Keystone City with Flash, kissing, meeting Wally's parents." Jinx listed as she eats a chicken sandwich.

"You said 'kissing' twice." Beast Boy stated, as he just realize the obvious. "Never mind."

"Have you and Powergirl kissed yet?" Jinx asked in curiosity.

"Yes we have." Beast Boy informed which made the girl smirk.

"Really? Because I don't believe you." Jinx teased.

"Then you can ask her when she is out of her meeting." Beast Boy challenged.

"Have you guys ever thought of what your adult hero name will be?" Kid Flash questioned his girlfriend and friend. "I've been thinking, Flash II."

"Affliction or Cataclysm." Jinx answered her boyfriend who both turned to the green teen.

"I'm in needing something original. I thought of Beast Man, Changeling, Animal, Beast, but none of them fits well." Beast Boy replied. "Maybe I'll look into another name for me to use."

"Well you can look through a thesaurus. Try not getting your name sound generic, like Green Guy." Kid Flash stated.

"Yeah." Jinx replied. "It needs to sound heroic."

"What about Hunter, or Predator?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Hunter, nah. Predator? Sounds villainous." Jinx rejected the names.

"What and Affliction or Cataclysm didn't?" Beast Boy shot back.

"I used to be a villain." Jinx argued.

"So did I." Beast Boy argued back. "I bet I did worse things that you! Let's not forget that I used to be a merc with the Doom Patrol."

"You, a villain?" Jinx asked.

"Well, against my will actually." Beast Boy stated as he heard the League members coming out of the briefing room. "Looks like the meeting is adjured."

"Hey, BB." Powergirl greeted as she flew up to her boyfriend.

"Hello, PG." Beast Boy greeted in return.

"Aaaaw that's so cute." Jinx teased which earned her a blush from her busty friend. "PG, I can't believe that BB hasn't coped a fell yet? I mean I have."

"Don't mention that!" Powergirl hissed which caused her boyfriend to look at her.

"Wait, so Jinx wasn't ly-" Beast Boy attempted to speak but was cut off by his girlfriend's lips.

"Not here, not now, not in front of my cousin." Powergirl told the awe struck man who nods his head in agreement. "My room?" She asked.

"Yes." Beast Boy replied when he gets dragged along by his girlfriend.

/

"Okay, this is my room." Powergirl stated with a smirk.

"Wow, this place looks comfortable." Beast Boy commented as he sat on the bed and looked at pictures of his girlfriend with Supergirl, Atlee, and the Birds of Prey. "You were part of the Birds of Prey?"

"For a while, yeah." Powergirl replied as she sat beside him. "I was also part of the European branch of the Justice League for a little while."

"Wow, you've been in a lot of teams, Karen." Beast Boy told her as he was close to his girlfriend as his hand is about closer to her thigh. 'Damn it! Jinx's, words are making me think of coping a feel on my own girlfriend! I don't think we are ready for that.' He thought as his heart beat faster for Powergirl to hear.

'Why is Marky's heart beating so fast?' Powergirl thought to herself as the busty blond turns to her boyfriend "Hey, are you alright?" she asked in concern.

"S-sure, I'm a bit dandy." Beast Boy replied as he wants to slap himself 'Dandy, really!?'

"Are you sure? Cause I can hear your heart beating faster, like you're worried about something." Powergirl states 'Maybe he's probably aroused by the sight of my boobs. But why are his eyes lingering on my legs?'

'Those legs! Those breast! Could this woman be anymore perfect!?' Beast Boy thought to himself as he tried to control his heart rate. 'Think about baseball. Or my parent...there we go. No sexual thoughts going on anymore.' He thought as he locked eyes with his girlfriend. "So how did your meeting go?" He asked.

"It went pretty good." Powergirl replied as she sat on her bed and motioned for her partner to follow suit. "We talked about recruiting, and the Titans as future members of the League."

"That's cool! I bet Cyborg and the others would love to join the Justice League!" Beast Boy exclaimed in excitement. "But I don't know about myself. I might stay a Titan and train the future generation of teenage heroes."

"Hmm, that's too bad. If you've joined the League, then maybe we could've spend more time together." Powergirl said as she twirled her hair.

Beast Boy realized this as he replied. "Well, I'll think about the offer."

"Good to hear." Powergirl quipped as she kissed his lips. "So, now that we're alone in my room, what can we do?" She asked with a smirk. 'Wonder what's he thinking what we should do?'

"We can make out or we can talk." Beast Boy suggested which made the girl's heart do flips at his honesty.

"We can make out now and talk later." Powergirl purred as she moved in closer to her boyfriend. "This is strictly first base, Marky." She told him.

"I understand, Karen." Beast Boy replied as his hands found her hips and his mouth found hers.

Both heart beat faster as the two lay on Powergirl's bed and Beast Boy's hand lays on her stomach.

"I can hear your heart beat." Beast Boy commented which made his girlfriend's heart bet faster than before.

"So can I." Powergirl replied. "It sounds amazing."

"Like you." Beast Boy comments as they continue to kiss more for a few minutes as they stop to catch their breaths.

"Wow." they both said as Beast Boy blushed as he saw Powergirl's boobs pressing on his chest.

"Were you just starring at my boobs?" Powergirl asked in a teasing manner.

"U-um, well I-" he was cut off when Powergirl press his lips some more as Beast Boy's hands reach to her knees.

Powergirl was about to ask what he was doing when the changeling moves her legs around his waist and pressed their bodies even closer. "Clever. Now we are even closer." She breathlessly stated.

"That's the point." Beast Boy replied when his communicator went off. "Beast Boy, here."

"Beast Boy, Kitten and Fang are attack the bank in Jump City. Return immediately." Robin ordered before he closed communications.

"I need to go." Beast Boy whimpered as he got one last kiss.

"I'll join you." Powergirl stated which shocked the ten. "If that's all right with you?"

"Perfect." Beast Boy stated.

/

"You will not stop us, Titans!" Kitten roared as she fired a machine gun into the crowd.

The crowd ducks and covers as Kitten shoots, as Raven blocks the bullets using her magic. "I'm starting to think reform school's doing a worst job in reforming Kitten." she states.

"What did you expect? It's Kitten." Cyborg responded as he saw Robin and Starfire getting paralyzed by Fang's venom.

"You can't stop us, Titans." Fang declares as he joins Kitten.

"That's right; we're Jump City's number one crime couple!" Kitten replied as she held the bags of stolen cash.

"Hey, Bonnie and Clyde." Shouted Powergirl as she appears along with Beast Boy striking a pose. "Drop the money or you're in a world full of hurt."

"What's Powergirl doing here in Jump!?" Fang questioned.

"She's Grass Stain's girlfriend, and you're in deep trouble." Cyborg comments with a confident smirk.

"What!?" Kitten screeched in a very high pitched voice that hurts everybody's ears. "The Powerbabe, the huge boob hero, the Woman of Titanium is dating that green elf!?"

"I don't believe it." Fang whispered in shock. "Holy shit."

"Don't ever call my, Beasty a green elf again!" Powergirl roared as she held the now scared blond by her collar. "You don't even have the right to look at him!"

"Looks like someone is the jealou-" Fang got out before a green blur knocked him out.

"That was strangely hot." Beast Boy commented. 'Should that concern me? Being turned on by her anger?'

"Now surrender to the police and return what you stole!" Powergirl ordered in a growl which caused the girl to faint and slump to the ground when the Kryptonian released her. "Looks like we can get back to what we were doing earlier." She told her boyfriend as she flew towards him.

"Sounds like a plan." Beast Boy replied as he held his girlfriend and somebody took their picture. "Let's beat it."

"Good job Beast Boy, and Powergirl." Robin comments as Raven went to heal him and Starfire.

"Anytime Rob." Beast Boy responded to his leader as he and Powergirl left the scene.

A blond girl looked on from the crowd with a scrawl on her face. 'How could BB move on from me!' She thought to herself. 'While I'm happy he isn't with that grey skinned witch I'm pissed that this blond sluts has bigger boobs and an overall better body than me!'

The blond stalked off which drew the empth's attention and she watched as the skinny girl left the scene. 'This might be a problem.' Raven thought.


	3. Day In Metropolis

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, POWERGIRL OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter Three- Day in Metropolis

It has been one month since Beast Boy and Powergirl dated, as the public were off guard by the latest superhero couple, since Robin and Starfire. Considered that some called it mismatched, while others say they just didn't see that coming. Over the past month as people continues to live with their lives. So on, Power Girl decided to take her boyfriend out to Metropolis to go sightseeing.

"Metropolis is amazing." Garfield stated as he looked through the futuristic city. "I've been to Gotham, but that city is real depressing." He added. He wore a white t-shirt with the AC/DC printed on and skinny jeans.

"Well in Metropolis, we like to keep it clean." Karen replied as she wore a green striped shirt with a blue jean skirt and black knee high boots. "Ready to see where I live?"

"You bet." Garfield replied. "You said you had a roommate, right?"

"Yep, Lee would love to see my boyfriend." Karen replied as they walked along together. "Though she's a bit a little fish out of water. She's from a sub-world called Strata and she became my sidekick."

"Bet she can't wait to meet her mentor's boyfriend." Garfield commented.

"Hey, just remember, that you're my boyfriend." Karen told him as they made it to the apartment.

"I can carry you up the steps if you want." Garfield offered as they made it to the stairs.

"I'd like that." Karen replied as she instantly jumped into her boyfriend's arms and squeal in delight when she felt his hands on her thighs and back. "Are you gonna carry me over the threshold?" She asked as she batted her eyelashes.

"Maybe one day." Garfield replied which made the busty blond blush as he replied to her joke in a serious manner. "You never know."

"I'd like that you know." Karen stated as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll float out of your arms so you can open the door."

"No need." Garfield commented and winked at her as an older woman came out of her apartment.

"Karen, who is this nice young man holding you?" Karen's landlord asked her as she eyed the young pair.

"This is my boyfriend, Garfield." Karen informed her landlord with a big smile that warmed the woman's heart. "Garfield, say hi."

"Hello, ma'am." Garfield greeted. "I'm, Garfield Logan."

"That's a fine man you have there, Karen." the landlord replied as she waved at the couple as they made it to Karen's apartment.

"Well, here we are." Karen told him as her boyfriend placed her down as she opened her door "Atlee, we're here!"

"Coming!" Said a petite teenage girl with short pixie-styled black hair, blue eyes, and wears a yellow shirt and black leggings with white socks on. "Hey, I'm Atlee, but my friends call me, Lee. You must be Garfield, Karen's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you too, Lee." Garfield replied as he shook her hand.

"Hey you too, Garfield." Atlee replied as she watched the man carry her mentor into their apartment and then she closed the door. "Or should I say, Beast Boy." She giggled.

"Beast Boy is green, and Garfield Logan isn't." Garfield responded to the girls. "That's how you know what to call me." He added as he placed his girlfriend on her feet. "Pretty good practice run."

"You'll be opening the door by yourself that day, Mr. Logan." Karen replied in a slight blush.

"What are you guys talking about?" Atlee questioned the two.

"Marriage." Karen answered as they both blush.

"Isn't that kind of early for you two?" Atlee inquired from her mentor.

"It was a joke, Lee." Karen explained to her sidekick. "Why don't we go on a quick patrol and then get some dinner or something?" She asked her two companions.

"Yeah!" Atlee agreed.

"Luckily for you Beast Boy always packs a spare uniform." Garfield replied with a smirk. "Who knows maybe I'll get to kick Lex Luthor's butt."

"It's fun to do that." Karen commented. "We'll find a good place to do our thing and then we'll find some assholes to pound on." She stated as she pounded her fist into her palm.

/

Robbing the Kirby Memorial Bank, Livewire, Parasite, and Silver Banshee have people and bank tellers hostage as they broke into the vaults. "What a good day to rob banks with two lovely ladies, ain't it Banshee?" Parasite asked as Banshee doesn't respond as she screamed the vault to all the money. "Eh, I'll take that as a yes."

"Would you two hurried it up there? Since Super-geek's gone on some space mission, we get to make a withdrawal." Livewire told them as her partners ran out of the vault as the three exits out of the bank.

"Even though Spuderman's not here, doesn't mean there's always back up plans." Powergirl said as she floated in front of the villains.

"Oh great, it's Power-jugs." Livewire whined as her hands glow electric.

"Eh let me at her, I've been dying to grab those t-" Parasite was immediately knocked out as Beast Boy appeared after turning into a fly punches his lights out.

"Try not to finish that sentence." Beast Boy responded as Atlee appeared after him. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about."

"No way." Livewire dumbly commented in shock. "The string bean is dating Super-Boobs."

"I don't believe it." Banshee spoke up which shocked her teammates who never heard her speak before at all that whole week.

"Believe it, lady." Beast Boy replied as he got into a fighting stand. "And I'm not such a string bean anymore. I got some muscles on me."

"That he does." Powergirl commented in pride at her boyfriend. "I suggest you just surrender now before we hurt you too bad."

"No way!" Livewire snapped out of her funk and fired a stream of lightning at the Titan, who only smirked as the lightning hit him and simply fizzled out. "How is that possible!?" She demanded.

"I changed my skin." Beast Boy winked at the villain who growled in response.

Banshee was about to use her supersonic scream but the skull faced woman was hit by Atlee, who kicked the ghostly villain to the concrete streets. "Don't forget about me."

"These geeks just keep popping up." Livewire states as Powergirl charges in and slams the electric girl, as she stumbles back "Alright, time for a super charge!" Livewire exclaimed as she went to a car as she sucked the electricity out of it. "Oooh yeeeesss, this feels good!"

"Sorry Battery Girl, but this car's a rental!" Beast Boy stated as he kicked the villain away from the car as the villainess girl stumbles back. "Yo PG, how about we give Livewire a little bird bath?"

"Good idea, honey!" Powergirl replied as the Titanium woman flew towards a fire hydrant as she opened the lid as water sprouted towards Livewire, shocking her until she was knocked out.

"You too are like the new Batman and Wonder Woman." Atlee giggled as she used her powers to send two chucks of Earth at Parasite. "Eat dirt!"

"She's a Geokinesis?" Beast Boy asked in shock.

"Yeah, why?" Powergirl inquired.

"My ex Terra was a Geokinesis." Beast Boy explained his curiosity.

Before Powergirl can reply, Silver Banshee stood as she sent her supersonic wails towards the three heroes as they covered their ears.

"How do you beat her!?" Beast Boy shouted as he covered his sensitive ears.

"Easy, just shut her trap!" Powergirl replied as she flew towards Banshee as she brought out her cape as she wrapped it around the spectra woman's head, causing her to hear the screams herself and knock herself out. "That'll shut her trap."

"All that remains is Para...site." Beast Boy stated as he turned to see Atlee on the ground and the villain gone. "Where did he go!?" He yelled as he ran to check on the girl.

"The bastard must have ran." Powergirl replied as she flew to her friend. "Atlee?" She shook the girl.

"We should get her somewhere to rest." Beast Boy suggested as he picked the girl up. "Fly us somewhere private."

"Okay, sweetheart." Powergirl responded before taking her boyfriend in her arms and flying away.

/

"This should work for us." Powergirl stated as she landed on the ground and took her friend from her boyfriend and then placed her on the ground. "Come on, wake up, Lee."

Atlee groaned as she got up and rubbed her head. "Parasite, snuck up behind me that weasel now has my powers."

"With Geokinesis Parasite can cause a lot of damage." Beast Boy stated as he looked at Powergirl. "Are there any weaknesses on him?"

"Whenever he absorbs powers, he gets their weaknesses." Powergirl stated "How do you defeat a geomancer anyway?"

"You just need to bring him down. Hard." Beast Boy replied as he sniffed in the air. "He's near, two blocks away."

"Alright, let's go get him. Atlee, you're feeling up yet?" Powergirl asked.

"Well, I'm a little drained out, you two can go ahead." Atlee told them. "I'll take a bus to home, or Kara's place."

"Kara's apartment." Powergirl suggested to her sidekick as they took off to track down the Parasite villain. "Let's kick his purple ass straight to hell!"

Atlee watched as they took off before sighing to herself and went back to her clothes before going to Kara's apartment.

/

"I got away from those three heroes." Parasite congratulated himself as he used his stolen power to destroy a block of Metropolises' downtown. "Nobody can stop me!"

"I wouldn't say that ugly!" Beast Boy yelled as he turned into a whale and fell onto the villain before turning into a fly and escaping.

"You're going down!" Powergirl stated as she charged at the villain and punched him into the sidewalk.

"Tsh, I'm getting tired with you heroes, time I borrow your powers, Greeny." Parasite growled as he brings a boulder to push Beast Boy towards him, but the changeling quickly change into a fly as the boulder hits Parasite instead, causing him to knock himself out 'Damn, ran out of...juice.' He thought as he is put to sleep.

"Stryker's Island will be waiting for you, Jones." Powergirl stated as she flew next to her boyfriend. "I'm sure they'll cut your cable privileges."

/

"Well that was a rough day." Beast Boy stated as he and Powergirl are now up on the roof of the Daily Planet eating some pizza.

"I'll say, got a call from Kara that Atlee made it to her apartment safe and sound." Powergirl replied as she eats a slice of pizza. 'Mmm, pineapple.'

"That's good. She looked pretty exhausted from Parasite." Beast Boy replied when they both turned to see someone walking onto the roof.

"I didn't believe, but here is the proof." Lois Lane commented as she smiled at the couple. "I would love to do a piece on you two. Please, Karen."

"She knows who you are?" Beast Boy asked in shock.

"Yeah." Powergirl shrugged."She's dating my cousin, Kal or Clark Kent."

"Maybe I can do one with you two as civilians? Karen Starr and her new boyfriend..." Lois asked the two as she took a piece of pizza. "Mmm pineapples."

"Garfield. So what do you say, PG? Think we should share an interview with Ms. Lane?" Beast Boy asked the blond bombshell of his girlfriend.

"Hmm, I don't see why not? Starware's CEO does need some image." Karen replied with a prideful grin "Alright Lois, we'll do the interview."

"Good. I remember the time I first interviewed Supes." Lois stated as she ate the pineapple pizza. "Alright, let's begin."

/

Meanwhile, in a dark secluded area where a certain skinny blond reads the interview of Beast Boy's and Powergirl's relationship on the Daily Planet's website which is published by Lois Lane on her laptop.

"Great, now not only is my man dating that big boobed slut, but now the whole world knows about their relationship! It's so not fair!" She screeched as she banged her fists on the table of her desk. "But I got the Kryptonite I ordered from Mr. Luthor." She commented as she held the green rock on her hands.

"Hey keep it down in there!" A voice ranged out from the floor before her. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Fuck you!" Terra roared as she sent the kryptonite down and killed the man below her and brought it back up, covered in blood. "Stupid bastard ruined my weapon with his blood." She grumbled to herself when a message appeared on her laptop. 'Incoming message from, Lex Luthor.' "Hello." She greeted.

"Hello, Ms. Makovia." Luthor greeted in return as he drank a cup of tea. "Have you killed Powergirl yet?" He asked.

"N-Not yet sir, they are in Metropolis, and I live in Jump City." Terra informed. "I will do it the next time they are in Jump City."

"That would be for the best." Luthor agreed before he hung up on the girl. "We wouldn't want you to get in an accident."

"Y-Y-Ye-es sir." Terra replied as the screen went black and the Daily Planet's home page came back on. "Damn. Who the hell are Garfield Logan and Karen Starr?"


	4. Dinner with the Folks

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, POWERGIRL OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter Four- Dinner with the Folks

"Garfield, is this news, well correct? Are you dating Karen Starr?" Rita Farr asked her adopted son as they sit in a cafe in New York's uptown where her husband is in a board meeting. 'And Beast Boy is dating Powergirl, so that can only mean that they are the same person?'

"Yeah Rita, I'm." Garfield replied as he rubbed the back of his neck as the waitress dropped of their tea. "I'm dating, Karen."

"That's great new, Garfield!" Rita exclaimed in a slightly louder voice which got them some attention, some who recognized them. "You must bring Karen over for dinner one of these nights."

"I'm sure she would love that, Rita." Garfield complied as he smiles at his adopted mother. "We are planning a charity ball to be honest.

"Let me guess, animals? Is she an animal lover as well?" Rita guessed as she sipped her tea. 'Delightful.' "Maybe we can help you two."

"Thanks Rita, but I was kinda hoping to do this alone with Karen, maybe even see if Dick wants to join us. You know as the younger generation who tries to make a difference in the world." Garfield responded. "Maybe the next one we can do a family one."

"That sounds wonderful, dear." Rita commented with a motherly smile. "If it is supposed to be a younger generation thing then maybe Roy Harper can join you kids. Let's see, what other rich kids are there?"

"Well there's..." Garfield tried to list a few. In fact he doesn't know any other rich kids besides Dick and Roy. Does Garth and Donna count since both of their mentors are diplomats of Atlantis and Themyescira, and then Toni Monetti and Isaiah Crocket are in that category?

"Well, maybe Toni Monetti and her boyfriend Isaiah Crocket can come." Garfield states 'At least with those two, less snooty kids to deal with.'

"You should call them up and see if they are interested." Rita replied in her normal motherly way. 'He really doesn't want anything to do with other rich kids. Garfield, must not like them that much?'

"I'd first have to see if Karen would be up for them being there. We only talked about doing a charity ball with Dick and Kori. But, I'm sure she wouldn't mind it in the slightest." Garfield stated in deep thought at his options.

/

"That was your entire fault!" Powergirl growled at the Green Lantern Guy Gardner as she picked up Kid Flash from the ground.

"How is it my fault?" Guy growled back at the girl in irritation. "He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings!"

"You placed a brick wall right in front of him! You left him with no time to avoid it!" Powergirl yelled at the Lantern. "You asshole! We are supposed to be training him, not hurting him!"

"And this is how I trained the newbie's back in Oa!" Guy retorts to the titanium woman who called Jinx over to help Kid Flash.

"Well wake up ginger Beiber haircut, this is the Watchtower, not Oa!" PG countered which strikes a nerve at Guy Gardner.

"My hair isn't like that girly brats!" Guy defends his haircut.

"That's not what your girlfriend said last night." Jinx respond with a smirk making Guy heated up with anger.

"Why you little-" before Guy could respond, he slipped on a banana peel, which he threw away and missed the garbage, as he fell onto the floor as he sees stars.

"Nice one, Jinx." Powergirl told the pinkette as her cell phone rings "Be right back, get KF and Hothead to the infirmary to check them up."

"Got it, Madame." Jinx replied as she helps her boyfriend and the Green Lantern up by levitating him, thanks to all the lessons she learned from Zatanna and Enchantress.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Powergirl asked her boyfriend.

"I was just having tea with Rita and she was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner sometime?" Garfield greeted to his girlfriend. "Oh and hey."

Powergirl giggled into the phone at her boyfriend's antics and sighed. "I would love to have dinner with your parents; maybe they can help us plan this charity ball. I don't know about you but I have no idea how to do it."

"They offered to do it with us, but I told them that our first one should be with other people like us." Garfield nervously chuckled. "You know like Dick, Kori, Roy, Donna, Garth, Toni and Isaiah. Did I mess up?" He asked the heroine.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Gar." Powergirl assured. "We can just ask for suggestions."

"So...when are you free?" Garfield asked the busty blond. "Y-You know for dinner?"

"I can make it tonight if you guys are free, but if not then we can try for this weekend." Powergirl stated as she saw that Jinx and Kid Flash were heading towards the cafeteria. "Babe, I gotta go. Wally and Jinx are going to eat without me. Tell your parents that I said hi."

"Will do; tell Jinx and Wally that I said hi as well." Garfield responded as they ended their conversation.

/

"What did she say?" Rita asked her son as he put his phone way. "When is she free?"

"She said that she is free tonight, but if you guys aren't then we can see when we are all free for dinner." Garfield told his adopted mother.

"We can do tonight." Rita replied as noticed her husband walking behind her son. "I'll just tell your father. Steven, we are having dinner with Garfield and Karen tonight."

"Who's, Karen?" Steven questioned as he sat cross from his wife. "And why are we having dinner with them?"

"She's Garfield's girlfriend, Karen Starr of Starware." Rita comments as she grins as she saw Steven did a double take when he heard the name of the CEO of Starr Enterprise, or Starware for short, is dating their son.

"How!? When did that happened!?" Steve demands.

"Apparently they're pen pals." Rita answers "And we're going to have dinner with them and they've even set up a charity ball soon."

"You and your girlfriend are hosting a charity ball?" Steve asked in dumbfoundment. "As in raising money for a cause that only stuffing boring old people go to?"

Garfield meakly chuckled as he finished his tea. "Yeah, those. That reminds me! I should go and call Karen and tell her that tonight is a good night for the dinner! Bye Rita, Steve!" He told his parents as he left.

"Why did you do that, Steven?" Rita demanded from her husband. "We were having a nice discussion?"

"All of those years that Garfield called me stuffy and boring." Steven smirked as he watched his adopted son run off. "So, Karen Starr?"

/

"I'm telling you Jinx, Beast Boy and I are going to take it slow." Powergirl told her friend for the umph-thousand time.

"Sure you are." Jinx commented in disbelief. "Soon, you and he will just go from no bases to third and then a home run."

"You guys talking about baseball?" Beast Boy asked in a fake innocence that the bad luck which was quick to pick up on.

"Yeah, yeah, baseball." Jinx smirked and the changeling knew that he was caught in a private game with the pink haired girl. "I just love baseball."

"Don't you have to play baseball with Kid Flash or something?" Powergirl asked the pink witch as Jinx smirked.

"Well, better leave you two lovebirds alone." Jinx replied as she skips down the halls "Remember what I said PG!"

Powergirl grimaced at the ex-villain as she turns to her boyfriend "So, how's getting dinner with your parents going?"

"Elastic-Girl said that tonight is perfect." Beast Boy informed.

"Where are we going then?" Powergirl inquired from the greenette.

"My parent's house in New York." Beast Boy answered his girlfriend.

"We should probably get some civilian clothes and get ready for that then, we only got five hours until dinner and I need to find the perfect clothes to wear tonight." Powergirl commented as she stood up and took her boyfriend's hand, dragging him along. "You're gonna help."

"Why?" Beast Boy half whined, as he didn't want to watch go through his girlfriend's closet but then again he might enjoy her modeling her clothes.

/

"What about any of these outfits?" Karen asked her boyfriend as she had ten separate complete outfits laid out on her king sized bed. "What would your mom like the most?"

"Something classy." Garfield states "My mom was a movie star back before she gets her powers. Something that shows 'Loves your son very much.'"

"I think I just got the dress." Karen replied as she runs through her clothes as she pulls out something to show for Garfield "What do you think?"

"Perfect." Garfield replied as he gives thumbs up.

/

At the Dayton Manor in New York, Steve and Rita waits for their son and his girlfriend to come for dinner. They have Larry and Cliff at the ops center, by request from Gar since those two can be pretty teasing.

Soon they heard their butler, Watson called "Master Logan and his date Lady Starr have arrived." the Dayton couple rush to the entrance as they see their son in a fresh black button shirt and blue jeans, and Karen wearing a white sweater and blue mid length skirt that reach her knees and white high heels as her hair is tied to a bun as well as glasses.

"Garfield, glad you came." Rita comments as she smiles for her son as she sees her date "And I see you must be future Mrs. Logan."

"Yes I'm." Karen replied as her boyfriend blushed and the woman giggled while her husband choked on air. "But for now it's, Karen Starr."

"Garfield, I like this one." Rita teased her adopted son as she ushered the pair to take their seats at the big table in the mansion's dinning hall.

"Please take your seats and the food will be here shortly." Watson stated to the blond couple as he left to the kitchen to check on the food.

"Can do, Watsy." Garfield replied as he pulled his girlfriend's chair out. "Will do."

"Thank you." Karen tanked the young man as he sat next to her.

"So. Rita said that you two were...pen pals?" Steve stated in a question like manner as he hopped that he heard his wife wrong back at that cafe.

"Well we've met online at Wizards Quest." Karen states.

"Wizards Quest?" Steve inquired.

"It's this MMOPRG game me and Karen played a lot for 3 months." Garfield replied "Since then we've been talking to each other about our lives for 3 months until we decided to meet each other personally."

"At first I was nervous meeting Mark, but once I get to meet him personal, we hit it off perfectly well." Karen states as Watson hands them their food. "Thanks Watson."

"It is a pleasure, Ms. Starr." Watson replied to the guest.

"Thank, Watsy." Garfield thanked which made the butler grumble.

"At least some young people who how to respectfully say my name." Watson stated in annoyance.

"So what have you two decided for your charity ball yet?" Rita asked as she ate a forkful of salad.

"We've decided to raise money to help fundraise zoos and animal shelters to give better homes to." Garfield replied as he eats his dinner.

"That sounds wonderful." Rita replied as she smiles for the two.

"We love the same cause, Ms. Dayton." Karen replied as she placed her hand on Garfield's.

'Garfield, does Karen know about your other life?' Steven asked his adopted son in his mind.

'Yes, Steve.' Garfield replied.

'Are you sure that she is only dating you because of your superhero.' Steven told the blond. 'I will not allow some fame seeking woman to be in this house!'

'Chill it! Karen found out I was Beast Boy after we started dating!' Garfield objected in irritation at his adopted father. 'It is possible for someone to like me without me being a superhero!'

'I didn't say that, Garfield!' Steven growled at his adopted son. 'You are putting words in my mouth!'

'You practically implied it!' Garfield argued with a fire in his eyes.

"So Karen, are you aware of Garfield's other work?" Steve asked sternly.

Karen can tell what the Dayton patriarch is implying as she replied "Yes sir, I'm aware that your son is a superhero, but you'll be surprise to know who I am."

"Who you really are?" Steve inquired.

"Well, I gotta make sure if you can keep a secret, but hey, doesn't any superhero do?" Karen states as she pulls the bun of her hair out letting her short blond hair loose as well as her glasses "Now do you all recognized me?" She asked as she looks at the surprised expression from Gar's parents.

"No." Steven gruffed in annoyance. "There are a lot of short haired big chested blonds out there."

"Idiot." Rita commented in a loving manner. "She's Powergirl...right?"

"Yeah. Haven't you guys read a news paper lately?" Karen asked in confusion.

"They just got back from a mission in South America." Garfield informed his girlfriend. "Now you know. Beast Boy and Garfield Logan are dating Powergirl and Karen Starr."

"A family that fights crime together stays together." Rita cooed in delight.

"Yeah most of the time." Garfield breathed under his breath. "So now that you guys have met Karen, what do you think of her?"

"She's perfect for you, Gar." Rita commented with a smile as everyone waited for Steve's answer.

"Well given the circumstances I would assume that you would be after my son for fame, but you're already famous aren't you, Karen? But as you're dating my son, that would mean Dayton Industries and Starware would be future partners." Steve said as he drinks his drink.

"What Steve implies is that we approve of you, dear." Rita replied as she sees the smiling faces of the two couple.

"Thank god! This night has been completely nerve wrecking." Karen sighed in relief. "Now all you need to do is make a good impression with my cousin and his girlfriend."

"I thought I already did." Garfield commented as he gets nervous all over again. "The interview and the Watchtower?"

"But that was business. This would be more of a personal meeting for you three." Karen stated with a comforting smile. "Lois already said that she liked you in the interview, so maybe that will carry through to a personal setting."

"I can't wait." Garfield smiled.

/

"With this plan, there is no way that I can fail." Terra cackled as she starred at her plan that she has tackled on her wall. "Powerslut will die and Beasty Boy will be mine."

/

"How is Ms. Markov during, Mercy?" Luthor asked his person assistant/body guard.

"She is as unstable as you believed." Mercy informed her employer.

"With someone that unstable, she can make friends in Arkham." Lex comments as he leans on his seat "If she gets sent to prison, then her kingdom's resources will be property of LexCorps. Even if she attempts to kill Powergirl."

"Anything else, sir?" Mercy asked her boss.

"Nothing much, you are dismissed." Lex told her as Mercy leaves the room.

**This has been a JP-Lewis Production.**


End file.
